Posse:U.S. law enforcement
' is a ''Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This posse is not just a few old soldiers trying to tame the west, we are the men who tamed the west with ease and demolished all obstacles in our way. The thing about our posse that most people do not understand is that we also have skill to back it up, two of our highest trusted law bringers are in the top 60 for the pikes basin. We also have a trusted member who is also was part of another clan called red dead solider, in case you did not know they are easily the second top clan in red dead and possible number one, unfortunately they are predominately gang shootouts some do occasionally come into a freeroam. If you are trying to declare war upon us you should know that if you mod, glitch, trash talk for no reason, accuse us of modding, and/or threaten us, we will kill you. until you leave the game or surrender. Allies and foes FOES MCU Many clans united lead by death by Devin This large group of individuals has been accused of war profeteering. They have been trying to start wars between important groups of people including the US government and the government of Mexico we will continue our work and serve justice to this group of middle men. The armadillo assassins lead by buenoman7 This is a very large and powerful posse who has many high lvl people in their grasp. They are an enemy posse They have a total of 3,000 people but have recently had a drop to 2,500. However this number might go up and many people are still joining. They play the game mainly to have fun and their base is in torquemada. Allies The Black Hand. We have just recently became allies through a war we have been having with them for a few weeks. They have many enemies but we will help them conquer all of them. the life of a soldier Once you are a member of the posse you will have major privileges. You will be granted a house according to your rank and level. This is one of the many perks of wanting the promotion and trying hard to earn it. Most lower levels may have to bunk with others in small houses but if you work your way up the ranks you may get a very nice house. Just letting you know a nice house in this game my be a an old shack with a bed. But on the plus side with the new free roam maps we are looking forward to many new sleeping quarters. Also once you have been an active member of the clan you may be entitled to get a mentor or personal trainer who is a high rank in the clan and will help you with your skills. These are very important and even molded one average player into a high ranking member in the clan who is now mentoring some new recruits, and also as a few side notes during a war situation you will not team kill, leave to join another random friends game the person you will join must be part of another important clan, and also disobey a person who has more experience then you. The only time you would be allowed to leave would be if you had to get off xbox live. We are not trying to control you we just need to rely on you when you are with us. privates never leave their sergants and sergants never leave their privates. Also another big problem is that all modders are not allowed and if they have been overly good for the clan they may only stay as one of the lowest ranks possible. As long as that is clear no one can threaten to hack anyone and if they do they will not be allowed to stay as part of our clan. And they will be reported to xbox live officials. Joining the posse To join send austin2232, milly4life, or PAsowboarder85 a friend request saying clan join some ones friend list might be full so that is why you should send one to multiple people. You should also leave a small edit below leaving your gamer tag and if you play red dead often. we accept all soldiers into this clan but they have to play red dead often. new members will be put at a military base or camp they will guard the united states and are allowed to call for backup if they need too.to get a promotion you should train become better and become friends with the highest ranking clan members. One more thing, no one can use casual aim or a high powered pistol because they are the two cheapest things in the game, when you have others using them against you. How we do things as the U.S. Military Most people must posse up and do what we want, our posse can do things like decide on who lives where and other diplomacy about other clans. By using this many people can have new ways to experience the game and may want to play more, but if they want to do important things then you should work on you skills in the game. We can make you a better player and even help you get you fifth legend fifty faster than you thought, we have three in the clan. In addition to that we can also provide techniques that you can use to help you kill others quickly and efficiently. We understand that it is a big world and you may have already been told about this trick but that wont mean you know all of them, but we have seen very few tricks, and glitches that we cant do ourselves. To be a good soldier you must.......... *be able to work as a team with others *be able to take orders without question *have respect for higher ranks, in this clan, age and level matter * always be in uniform when in clan activities * the clan leader is the highest rank which means he can over power all other orders from lower commanders (this means Unicorn Guy760 and milly4life boss all of you around) Uniforms 'a'll soldiers under the rank of general are required to wear any U.S. ARMY uniform from the outfitter forbidden outfits The Marshal uniforms are only for high ranking people in the clan if you show up wearing a marshal uniform and your not a marshal you have to change your person back to your u.s. army uniform if you refuse to do so you will be kicked from the session. People allowed to wear Marshal uniforms all others wear u.s. army uniforms *austin2232 *milly4life *PAsowboarder85 *unicornguy760 *DEPORTATIONTIME Soldier weapons *Bolt action rifle *winchester repeater *schofield revolver *lemat revolver *rolling block rifle *double barrle shotgun *pump action shotgun Marshal weapons *henery repeator *winchester repeator *bolt action rifle *buffalo rifle *schofield revolver *double action revolver *lemat revolver *double barreled shot gun *pump action shot gun *semi auto shot gun Recent clan records and achivements pasowboarder top 10 in pikes basin milly4life top 39 in pikes basin eagle eye275 top 100 in gang shootouts, retired rds clan menber the clan has not lost a fight where another clan has challenged us to a privite session list of clans beaten nuevo pardiso government, many clans united, smurfgonerambos, gorrillas, the black hand, the wild west mafia we are still undefeated, will anyone give us a challenge Ranks of the military As you all know all Army Men worked in groups, Here are some listed below each rank Head marshal/clan leader *Head Marshal: Austin 2232 Marshals * milly4life (advisor) * pasowboarder85 (advisor) Head marshal 's assistant *Unicornguy760 General *DEPORTATIONTIME *icy swag king Major *gbundlez Officers * badchad * troberts Sergants *MetricHugeAnt *Breaking booch *teddy grams *coryzilla123 Privates *GMGxFaleNxMoNeY *pancake00805 *xKAOTIC BEASTx *CORE General *Mitzzz3 *live or die57 *madman *SNIPERS Ambush External links Category:Posses }}